Turning Time
by PicklesArePickles
Summary: Hermione goes back to the Marauders Era, but soon finds that she isn't trusted. As she becomes accepted she becomes dangerously close to her friends from the past and is left to make the desicion that could change everything. Will she stay in the past?
1. Prologue: The Twist That Turned It

Okay so this is my first fic, blah, blah, blah. I just like to read so I thought I'd write. Enjoy. PLEASE!

Turning Time

**Chapter One: The Twist That Turned It**

Hermione was shouting furiously. As were the rest of Gryffindor.

"FOUL!" Lee Jordon was voicing their complaint. "Malfoy fouled Potter!"

Madam Hooch shook her head and beckoned Malfoy, giving him some well deserved words of warning.

The game played on.

After Malfoy's obvious attempt to remove Harry from his broom Gryffindor never really recovered, Slytherin winning the first Quidditch match of their fifth year 350-80.

Hermione hurried out of the stands to meet her friends coming off the pitch. Harry and Ron looked furious.

"Malfoy! That Slytherin prat!" fumed Ron, as they watched a huge crowd of Slytherins heading their way.

"Look at him! He just loves all the attention!" agreed Harry. "It's so-"

"Talking about me, Potty? Oh, it's weasel and the mudblood too! How charming!" Malfoy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione began to mutter to herself, "Walk away, just leave it, come on, let's just go, he's not worth it!"

Too late. BANG. The curses flew between Malfoy and Harry, quickly, with the gathering crowd getting involved too. Hermione was inwardly marvelling at how quickly almost half of Hogwarts were battling. They showed promise though he couldn't help but notice how incomplete a great deal of the students duelling education seemed to be. She sighed. She wasn't going to get involved – not this time. She noticed Harry's Firebolt lying discarded where he'd left it when he'd drawn his wand. She sighed again. She knew that she'd better rescue it before someone stood on it. Ducking spells, and wondering when a professor was going to stop the fight, she picked up the broom and hurried back out of the 'danger zone'. Just then the broom jerked suddenly upwards and she let out a slight scream. Nobody noticed. She was hovering about three feet in the air, and knew that she could probably escape without severe injury, if she let go of the broom. Even as she thought this, she accepted the problem – she wasn't going to leave Harry's broom. Unfortunately, she'd been weighing up her options too long and the broom was whizzing upwards, faster and faster. Ten feet, twenty, fifty, until she was over one hundred feet in the air. She knew this with a certain clarity, as anyone who had read 'A History of Hogwarts' would know, because Hogwarts' Gryffindor tower was exactly ninety nine feet tall, and she was level with the very top of this. Now, she was screaming, and everyone had momentarily paused the fight to watch her accent.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted together. And, just like that she was gone. Gone, as in completely not there.

"HERMIONE!" They cried.

But she wasn't there.

All they could see was Harry's broom, still hovering one hundred feet above the pitch.

A/N I know this is short, but it's only the prologue, and the next chapter is far longer. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival of Miss Bradley

Turning Time

Chapter One– "Who the h-? Oh. Oh no."

She was falling. She was just aware of this before she hit the ground with a thump. She knew that there was something wrong with the fall she just couldn't quite place it. Then she realised that she wasn't hurt. She knew that she had just fallen a hundred feet, but wasn't hurt. Not at all. Not one ounce of pain. She was just aware of _this _before strong arms picked her up.

Now she was Hermione Granger. She was intelligent, and caring. She was also incredibly independent.

"PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW!" She opened her eyes. "Harry. PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She shouted.

" I don't think she wants your help, prongs," a voice said.

"She doesn't have a choice," The boy carrying her said. "She just fell, what, ninety feet? She's lucky she's not dead!"

"One hundred feet, actually. YOU'RE NOT HARRY! PUT ME DOWN! Who the h-? Oh. Oh no." Her eyes had widened.

Her mind was running at a hundred miles per hour. Without thinking at all her mind was sorting out her situation. The boy who picked her up had looked just like Harry, until she noticed his eyes, which were a warm, hazel colour. Harry's were green. Thus she knew it wasn't Harry. Then she noticed the three boys who were gathered around 'the-boy-who-looked-like-Harry-but-wasn't'. There was a tall boy, with sleek black hair that fell smoothly into his eyes, which were a cold grey colour. This was the boy who had spoken first. There was also a boy with sandy brown coloured hair, and concerned blue eyes. The third boy was short and stout with brown hair and eyes, who was looking very nervous. Her mind put together the four boys, including one who looked very much like Harry and the nickname she'd heard when the tall one spoke – "Prongs." She immediately knew these four boys. Harry's father, James Potter, was the one who picked her up. Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, was the one who had spoken first. Remus Lupin, their third year DADA teacher, was the one with the concerned eyes. And finally she saw Peter Pettigrew, the Potter's Betrayer, who was the nervous one. It would have been weird in itself to see the four of them together, seeing as James was, well, dead, but the strangest thing of all was they were all her age. Which meant either that they had all somehow got James back to life, all got a fair few years younger and managed to stop Sirius from killing Peter, or she had gone back to their time – what, 1970's. She realised that she was in a very difficult situation indeed. Which is when she fainted.

The world around her, however, continued, as it tends to do.

"I wonder who 'Harry' is?" Sirius smirked.

"Grow up Sirius! James, we need to get her to the Hospital Wing, hurry up, oh Merlin, she fell so far, hurry!" This was Remus, very worried about the girl who had fallen out of the sky, and so fretting anxiously.

"One hundred feet, I heard." replied Sirius. Peter laughed nervously.

"Padfoot! You heard Moony hear, grow up." James said, sounding slightly out of breath from carrying the girl.

About ten minutes later Hermione work up, laying in a bed in the hospital wing, surrounded by the four boys and a younger looking version of Madam Pomfrey. Aah. So that confirmed it to her. She was in the past, what, twenty years. A feeling of panic rushed up inside her like a tidal wave.

"Dumbledore." She muttered. "Please." She glanced around the room. "I really _really_ need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." She sat up in bed just to be pushed down by Madam Pomfrey.

"Ludicrous! From what I hear you've fallen ninety feet-"

"One hundred! And I'm not hurt! At all.. You can judge that yourself Madam-!" Hermione paused, afraid she'd given herself away already.

"Madam Pomfrey, dear." The matron replied. "And you are?"

"Um. Hermione. Hermione, uh, Bradley." She knew that she couldn't give away her full name. So, to keep with her pretence, she looked towards the boys. "And your names are..?"

"James Potter, chief prankster of Hogwarts, at your service," James grinned.

"Sirius Black, co-chief prankster, and most popular guy of Hogwarts, at your service." Sirius winked and gave a little bow.

"Remus Lupin, the brains of Hogwarts." Remus gave a slight smile.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew. And uh. I." Peter trailed off, leaving an awkward silence.

"It's nice to meet you all. Um, but I do need to see Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"I'll fetch him, I suppose, if it's urgent." Madam Pomfrey offered reluctantly.

"No! It has to be in private!" She said, urgently. "Um. Please?" She added, after a second thought.

"Well. I'll fetch him. If he's willing to speak to you in private, he can. And don't you boys touch a thing while I'm gone! You keep an eye on them Miss Bradley, you hear?" Madam Pomfrey hurried away as Hermione called "Yes, of course, thank you Madam Pomfrey!"

"So, who are you anyway?" asked Peter.

Sirius, James and Remus laughed at his bluntness. Peter blushed, embarrassed.

"You know who I am!" Hermione laughed with them. "I'm Hermione Bradley!"

James smiled. "You know what Peter means. Where are you from? You know, why are you here and all the rest of it!"

While everyone was still smiling and happy, Hermione was acutely aware of a slight shift of atmosphere, from the cheerful one to a more curious, serious one. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what was safe to say, at least until she'd spoken to Dumbledore. Luckily, the awkward silence that followed James' question was interrupted by the Headmasters entrance.

"Aaah, yes, you would be Miss Bradley?" Dumbledore asked?

"Yes, yes, that's me." Hermione gave a little wave to the headmaster, and the occupants of the room laughed. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"I believe I was expecting you, if you just want to pop to my office and we can just uh.. make sure everything is in order.."

Hermione nodded mutely.

"Professor! She's just fallen one hundred feet!" Madam Pomfrey smiled briefly at Hermione before glaring at Dumbledore.

"Yes! I know! Quite miraculous, I believe, falling so far, and not the slightest injury! Now hop up Miss Bradley, this can be dealt with briefly I hope?" Dumbledore offered Hermione a hand out of the bed.

A few minutes later and Dumbledore was offering her a lemon drop in his office.

"Now, Miss Bradley, please explain your, aah, unexpected appearance at Hogwarts?"

Hermione juggled for a moment about whether she should tell him or not.

"Well, Professor.." she hesitated. "I.. I'm from the future you see. I don't know how I got here, I just had my friends broom, and it took me up and up and then I fell and I was here, and I didn't have a time turner on, and they can't take you this far anyway, I mean I've come back almost twenty years, if you can believe it? And I really have to go home, 'cause I know what trouble I could get into if I change anything about the future, I could go to Askaban, and I have a friend who was there, and I never ever want to go there, and so I'm so very, very scared and I just want to go home! I mean! I know these people in the future and it's so fightening being here, and please, please how can I get home?"

Hermione was close to tears by the time she finished.

Dumbledore studied her for a moment.

"Miss Bradley. I do not fully understand myself how you got here, which means I don't really know how to get you back. So, the only option, it seems is to let you stay here, and attend classes as usual until I can get you back. I take it you are in Gryffindor, judging by your robes?"

"Uh.. yes. Gryffindor. And thank you very, very much Professor."

"Oh! I've just thought! The Gryffindor girls dormitory in your year are full, and the boys conveniently have a spare bed.. Will that be a problem for you?"

"Um. No. I guess I can manage. And thank you again, Professor." Hermione smiled.

"Your new robes and belongings are in your dormitory. The four gentlemen you met earlier are currently waiting outside my office, and they will show you to your new chambers. Please beware, not to tell them too much. Infact, I believe you have been.. homeschooled so far. Please get your story correct, and stick to the details. I will contact you if I .. what's that muggle phrase.. 'Make a breakthrough'?"

"Yes! Thanks again professor! Good luck!" Hermione whirled out of the room.

"Hermione! You're all done! Are you a student here now?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Um, yes. And, um. If you are fifth year Gryffindors-"

"Yes!" Sirius almost shouted.

"I'm staying in your dormitory then." Hermione said slightly apprehensively, worried that they wouldn't want to be joined by a stranger. There was silence.

"What was Dumbledore _thinking_?" Remus cried.

"Sorry, I know it's not very good, me being forced upon you and everything but-"

"No, no," Remus interjected. "It's Sirius." He gestured towards the tall boy who was smirking.

"What I think Remus is trying to say is that all girls completely and utterly love me, and that lot are concerned, completely unnecessarily, I hasten to add, about the well being of your heart." Sirius had moved closer to her as he spoke and on the last word was standing with an inch between their faces, and Hermione felt a few butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach. She chose to completely ignore them.

"I can manage perfectly well with the "well-being of my heart", thank you very much. And I think you'll find, not all girls love you because I most certainly do not!" she replied scathingly.

The boys laughed, including Sirius.

"Aah, we'll get there in the end," he replied.

Remus smiled at her and said, "Follow me.. To the dormitory!" He glanced at his watch. "Change of plan! To the great hall! Dinner!"

"I approve!" chorused Sirius, James and Peter, and Hermione followed them, thinking that perhaps this year wouldn't be quite as bad as she first thought.

"I approve!" She echoed.

Once they entered the great hall Hermione was greeted my curious stares from all four students tables. She sat down carefully between Sirius and James and she realised just how much Harry had to put with. She hated even this much attention. Just then Dumbledore entered the hall. Before he sat down he tapped his glass three times to call the attention of the students.

"You may have realised that we have a new student in our midst." He gestured towards her, with a smile. "Miss Hermione Bradley is in Gryffindor, fifth year, and will be with us for a while. Please be kind and courteous to her. Thank you, now please, dig in!"

With that the roomful of stares began to leave her and she was about to eat, when the Gryffindor girls approached them.

"Hermione!" A red-head with shocking green eyes spoke first. Harry's mother, Hermione thought. Lily Evans.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans. These are my friends, Claire," she pointed to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, "Violet," she had black hair and grey eyes, "Samantha", who had fluffy blonde hair and big blue eyes "and last but not least Maggie," who had dark blonde hair and brown eyes. The girls all looked pretty, smart and confident, and Hermione felt like it would be hard to try and live up to them.

"And why on earth are you sitting with those pathetic little-"

"Alright Evans, you've said your bit, don't come over here and abuse us please, you're hurting our 'overinflated egos'" Sirius said, his smirk almost disappearing at them.

"I was talking to Hermione, thanks Black, so but out!" She turned back to Hermione. "Please feel free to sit with us, when that lot get too much to bear." Lily smiled. "We'll be great friends, I'm sure."

Hermione tried to hide her shock at how much Lily seemed to hate her new friends. "Um, thanks, yeah. I kinda share a dorm with 'that lot' but I guess we'll get to know each other soon anyway…?"

"Of course." Lily and her friends walked away with smiley faces.

"They seem nice." Hermione said.

"They are." Remus said with a glare at Sirius and James.

"Lily's amazing!" said James, with a dreamy look on his face.

Sirius snickered. "They're all beautiful, obviously, but hate us. We're too big-headed for them."

"I had somehow guessed!" Hermione laughed easily.

Once the meal was over the four boys 'showed' her the way to the common room she'd been going to for the last five years. She remained politely interested as Remus explained about the moving staircases and the portrait of the fat lady, privately guessing that Remus had read 'A History of Hogwarts' a fair few times himself.

As they entered the common room James turned to her and said "Um, sorry Hermione, but we've got, uh, things to do, people to see. Our dorm's up the right-hand corridor, the fifth door. Nice meeting you!"

And with that the four boys left her with a room of extremely inquisitive strangers.

A tall, good-looking boy headed towards her, and as he got closer she couldn't help but notice the Head Boy badge pinned to his chest.

"Gideon Prewett, it's a pleasure to meet you!" he offered her his hand to shake. "I'm Head Boy, just in case you wanted to ask any questions," he gave her a shy smile, but before Hermione could reply, Lily had pounced on her.

"Hermione! Welcome to the Gryffindor common room! I see those _jerks_ have deserted you already!"

Hermione laughed.

"So Hermione, tell us a bit about yourself.. Where are you from?" the girl with the long black hair and grey eyes asked. Hermione suspected that Sirius and her could be related, but what was her name? It began with a V she was sure. Veronica? No. Violet? Yes, that was it.

"Well, actually, I was homeschooled until my parents and I decided I should get at least some formal education, so here I am!"

"But did you have like _friends_ before?" The girl with the blue eyes asked. This was Claire, she remembered.

"Yes! Ones from my neighbourhood. They were muggles, of course, but the very best friends I could dream of. Harry and Ron. I miss them so much already!"

"Both boys, huh?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm not romantically linked with either of them, just so you know!"

The common room as a whole chucked. Hermione grinned, thinking she was accepted so quickly here. But thinking about her friends had made her sad, and so she excused herself from the Gryffindors and went to her new dormitory. Recognising her bed as the only one without any clutter, she readied herself quickly, and sank down in it, relishing in how soft and fresh it was.

She didn't know how long she laid there thinking about her 'sticky situation'. At one point the boys came in and she heard Remus tell them all to be quiet 'cause she was sleeping.

A little while later she James say "So what do you think?"

"She seems nice." responded Peter

"Yeah, and intelligent, and funny." Remus added, with a slight blush.

"She's gorgeous." Sirius said bluntly. "But I don't trust her. Not one bit."

"So you're saying we should tread carefully around her?" James asked.

"Yeah. There's just something not quite right about her." Sirius said.

Remus sighed. "We just have to get used to her, that's all. And anyway, I'm tired and I want to sleep go to bed you lot, or I'll cast a silencing charm!"

"'Night!" chorused through the room.

Hermione sighed softly. A solitary tear ran down her face. She realised this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.


End file.
